


This Was The Most Fun I’ve Ever Had

by teddyreads11277



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cute memories, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, I’m sorry, M/M, Memories, Sad, dont want to spoil it with tags, kind of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyreads11277/pseuds/teddyreads11277
Summary: Dan remembers some of the great times he has had with Phil at a particular type of ceremony.





	This Was The Most Fun I’ve Ever Had

“I remember how I used to dream of your raven hair and your joyful greeny blue eyes. I remember how I used to dream of meeting you in person one day. How you wouldn’t just be a face through Skype,” a young man with fluffy, curly brown hair started.

“I remember when we first met at the train station. I remember being so incredibly nervous, but then seeing you towering over everyone else, made me feel like everything was completely fine. Which it was. That first week we spent together made me realise something. It made me realise that I had made my first best friend. It only took me 18 years,” the man stopped and met out a small laugh. His eyes glazing over as he relived the feeling. 

The others at the ceremony laughed along with him, knowing of his lack of social skills.

“I remember the first time you said you loved me. It was winter, and we were outside our apartment in Manchester. We were stood next to those damn noisy fountains. You told me how much I meant to you and how I changed your life. Although I think you changed my life more than I changed yours. You told me you loved me that night. I would never trade that memory for anything.” The brunette continued a soft smile perched on his face.

“I remember how a few days after you had admitted your love me, we went into town and rode the Manchester Eye. I remember we were at the very top when some other people wanted to get on. We were stuck and you being the chicken you are, was scared. I showed you that I returned your feelings that night. I remember kissing you for the first time and telling you that it would all be okay,” the man’s eyes glazed over yet again, this time however a lone tear escaped. His smile remaining. 

“All I have to say to you Phil,” Dan said smiling sadly, grief heaving in his chest as he glanced down at the chestnut coffin. 

“Is that this was the most fun I’ve ever had.”


End file.
